


My Spot

by Allwalkfree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Might not Turn To The Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's possessiveness is super unhealthy, Best Friends, But it might end up saving the world so what do I know, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I mean it, Jealous Anakin Skywalker, Jealous Obi-Wan Kenobi, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, disaster duo, old man sheevy was not prepared for this level of attachment, this really isn't healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: 5 times Anakin is possessive of Obi-Wan & the 1 time Obi-Wan is just a (little bit) possessive of him too.[Or where Anakin's possessiveness might just end up saving the galaxy]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 54
Kudos: 203





	1. Initiate

Here's the thing.

Anakin wasn't a possessive person. He really wasn't. Contrary to what others might say about him, Anakin saw himself as quite the reasonable Jedi when it came to his relationship with the people closest to him. Was he overprotective at times? Sure. Was he a tad aggressive towards those that meant them harm? Most definitely. But possessive? No.

No way.

Anakin was not possessive.

_He wasn't._

He just didn't like to share and that _definitely_ wasn't the same thing.

Especially since what he didn't like to share was his force-given position in his chosen people's lives. And why should he ever have to give those spots up, to anyone?

Anakin Skywalker wasn't possessive because he knew where he belonged and as long as no one trespassed into that zone, he was fine. More than fine. Perfect even.

That's why…… this little Twi'lek girl, hell bent on impressing his former Master was….. Well, getting on his kriffing nerves.

Because his place in Padme's life was secure. Because his place in Ahsoka's life was untouchable. And for a time, his place in Obi-Wan's life had felt just about the same, but now……

Now he wasn't so sure anymore, and that made Anakin burn with a sense of jealousy that nearly consumed him. Frustration, anger, fear.

Deep breath. In, out.

He released his emotions into the force.

The Twi'lek girl spun in place, training saber coming down with a thud.

Anakin frowned.

Padme was his angel. The love of his life, his significant other. No one could ever take his spot in her life because he was her husband and they were in love. So while he felt tinge of annoyance whenever she directed her attention to Senators and political figures; smiling brightly, laughing that bell like shimmer of laugh…. While he did feel the tiniest bit of frustration that he wasn't able to keep her attention fully to himself, he understood.

Because Padme was his angel and he was her Knight. And nothing and no one could ever replace him in her life. So he never had to fight for his spot when it came to her.

Just like he didn't have to fight for his spot as Ahsoka's Master.

His Padawan was _his_ Padawan and unless he died, no one else would ever be her Master. No one else would ever be her guide, her protector, her teacher and furious as the Order would be if they knew about it, her older brother. No one would replace him in Snips life because their relationship was unique. Just like his with Padme. He was Ahsoka's Master and she was his Padawan. That would never change unless he let it. And Anakin wasn't about to get himself killed off anytime soon, so he was safe there too.

That only left one person.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

His Master, well, former Master.

And wasn't that his entire problem.

He hadn't even thought much of it after his Knighting. After all, him and Obi-Wan were still stuck together majority of the time. Being The Team and all that. Which essentially meant that Anakin had never really outgrown his Master no matter how much he liked to throw his Knighthood in his former Master's face whenever he disagreed with him. But it didn't matter how much he disagreed with Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan was his Master and he was his Master's Padawan. That was their dynamic. That was their relationship. That was Anakin's spot in Obi-Wan's life. It belonged to him……Or it used to.

Not anymore.

And yes, logic dictated that Obi-Wan had every right to take on a new Padawan. Hell, Anakin already had his own; his brilliant Snips, so of course it would only be a matter of time before Obi-Wan got a new one. A brand new, shiny-eyed Padawan. A little youngling to follow him around, nod at everything he said. Hero worshiping him no matter what he did.

It was a logical next step for Obi-Wan…… and yet……

That was Anakin's spot!

He was Padme's husband, Ahsoka's Master and Obi-Wan's _Padawan._

That's how it was. That's how it was supposed to be, forever. The biggest portion of their hearts belonged to him. Those titles were his. They've always been.

Padme's husband, Ahsoka's Master and Obi-Wan's Padawan.

Always.

But there his former Master was, silently observing a tiny Twi'lek going through the basic katas of Soresu with such elegance and precision it made him smile; fingers coming up to tug at his beard. "Remarkable," Obi-Wan muttered. "Not many select Soresu as their foundation."

Anakin stiffened. "Well," he said forcing himself to relax and clap his Master cheerfully on the back. "Ever since you climbed your way to fame and glory tons of younglings have taken up Soresu, Master. She isn't the first nor the last I can assure you!"

_'She isn't special,'_ he wanted to hiss instead. _'Everyone knows you prefer Soresu. Of course she would use it to impress you. She knows you're watching!'_

But he doesn't. It sounds too bitter and cruel. And Anakin didn't want to come off as defensive or well, judgmental. He just…..

The thought of Obi-Wan patting that Twi'lek child on the head like he used to do to him after a well done mission, the thought of him giving her one of his proud little smiles or comforting her after a horrible nightmare….. The thought of Obi-Wan calling her, _Padawan_ and sharing **tea** with her…… It made Anakin's stomach coil in disgust.

Why was Obi-Wan even watching these younglings practice? They had so many other relevant things to do, together. Didn't he know Anakin was stressed and needed to talk to him about battle strategies and ship inventory?

"That may be true," his friend finally said, breaking him out of his momentary brooding; and kriffin hell Anakin was becoming more and more like Obi-Wan wasn't he. "But Soresu doesn't come naturally to many. Children rarely have the patient for it," a knowing smirk. "No matter how much they wish to emulate me." Here he winked at Anakin; who did his best to send him a friendly grin back even though his mind was screaming to grab Obi-Wan and get the kriff away from this potential Padawan. "Mie'ilyuda is filled with much potential. Someone ought to nurture that talent," his Master finished.

Anakin swallowed thickly. "How old is she?"

The other man shrugged, eyes still focused like lasers on the child; and oh how Anakin wished to cover his eyes. _'Don't look,'_ he wanted to say. _'Don't think about it. You're mine mine mine mine.'_

"She recently turned twelve."

"Oh," Anakin said, shifting his boots just enough so he could brush his shoulder against Obi-Wan, the light pressure he got back; as his Master leaned into him, making a ghost of a smile slip past his blanket mask of fake interest. "Then she still has time."

"True," Obi-Wan muttered, "It's unfortunate that we will likely be assigned off planet by the end of the week however. I would have liked to observe her more." And there was that something in his voice…..

And yeah, no. Anakin couldn't let him think about this any longer. "Snips wants to learn Jar'Kai," he blurted out. Wincing when Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted in that silent surprise of his.

"Oh?"

_'Well, might as well go all in,'_ he thought. _'And besides,'_ Anakin mused to himself. _'Half baked as it was. This little idea slowly taking root in his head wasn't half bad.'_

Anakin had always been one to think on his feet anyways. "Yeah," he continued. "She has shown keen interest in it and I thought maybe you could give her some pointers?"

If Obi-Wan could look any more surprised, he probably would. But as quickly as the flicker of pleasure flashed through his eyes for being asked, it was gone instantly. Hidden once more behind a mask of polite curiosity. "I knew Ahsoka wished to learn Jar'Kai," he said slowly. "But I was under the impression you wished to teach her yourself, no?"

Anakin shrugged trying to come across as anything but suspicious. _'Yes,'_ he thought. _'Yes I wanted to. But this is an emergency and you're better at Jar'Kai then me anyways.'_

What was a little time lost with his Padawan to prevent a _leach_ from usurping him as Obi-Wan's one and only apprentice?

"Not really," he said instead. "Last time I tried it….." waving his prosthetic hand helplessly, he smiled ruefully at his former Master. "Besides, it's always good to get the basics right before you advance to more complex forms and there aren't any Masters better at teaching than you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up at that and Anakin warmed from the inside out at the delighted expression his former Master was quickly trying to smooth down. _'Mie'ilyuda could never,'_ he thought smugly.

"Well then," the other man tugged at his beard, a certain level of shyness making him look almost vulnerable. "It would be my pleasure dear one."

Anakin beamed down at him, arm coming up to throw around his former Master's shoulder and quickly leading him away from the accursed practice room.

True to his word, Obi-Wan devoted his full time in training Ahsoka, with helpful inputs from Anakin here and there, and it was nice, Anakin thought. Watching his former Master gently adjust Ahsoka's grip on her saber and nodding approvingly when she got the moves right. It was really nice.

And if between the war efforts and training Snips, Obi-Wan was too occupied to pay Mie'ilyuda any mind. If by the time they heard back from the Temple, six months had already passed. If Obi-Wan's inquiry about her resulted in them being informed that the little Twi'lek girl had already found a Master, well, that was all a big bowl of coincidence now wasn't it?

"She didn't age out," he thus said in a reassuring, comforting tone to his quiet Master, hand supportively resting on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan's nodded.

"Yes, I am happy for her."

But there was no denying his former Master was disappointed he missed out on choosing her himself. A little tinge of guilt bubbled up and coiled its way around Anakin's heart, but he quickly shoved the feelings deep into the depth of his mind and told himself it was for the best. For now….

"I think I need to brush up on my defense," he said, a playful grin curling at the corner of his mouth. "Mind helping me practice?"

The surprise tendril of fondness that curled around him briefly managed to drown out the shame clawing at Anakin's throat. _'_

_'I have to protect what is mine.'_

"Are you asking me for Soresu lessons, Anakin?"

"What if I am?"

Now the smile dancing on Obi-Wan's lips was unmistakable. "I would be honored dear one."

And as they found themselves back in the training room aboard _The Negotiator_. As Anakin clumsily took up his Soresu stance, biting back a pleased smile when his former Master _'Always my Master'_ corrected it carefully, Anakin knew he would never let anyone take his spot in Obi-Wan's heart.

It was his.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was his Master and Anakin was his Padawan.

Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin [sees a sweet Padawan to be]: Yeah, not on my watch.


	2. Mace Windu

Anakin couldn't stop staring at his former Master even as he tried to follow along and smile at the Chancellor's story. He hadn't seen his old friend Palpatine in a long time due to the strain of war, so whenever he got the opportunity to catch up with him he took it gladly, but right now, right now he could barely pay attention to the idle chatter shared between them.

For how could he when Obi-Wan was on the other side of the room looking for all the world as if he belonged here. Obi-Wan who hated these political functions, who never liked to stay at these things for more than an hour or two was smiling from ear to ear, his mirth flashing through the force unrestrained and joyous.

Anakin's metal fingers clenched at his side. His stare turning from annoyance to an almost outright glare at the man next to his former Master. The culprit who'd elected to take Obi-Wan's attention away from him.

Mace Windu.

Master of the Order and a council member. A Jedi who had no business being at these types of parties. It was always just Anakin and Obi-Wan who were asked to attend; often under the personal request of the Chancellor, and while Obi-Wan grumbled and complained he'd never turned it down. Even those that weren't an obligation to attend because he claimed to not mind them as long as he had Anakin there to keep him distracted.

Hearing those honest words from his former Master's had warmed Anakin like nothing else before. Because he knew how uncomfortable politicians made the other man. How he disliked anything to do with excessive interaction with them so the fact that he came because Anakin wanted him there, had been as close to a declaration of love as his former Master would ever allow himself to express, and it meant the world to Anakin.

He knew it was wrong to feel happy at someone else's discomfort, but he couldn't help it. Every time, Obi-Wan's mask of serenity slipped, every time the other man looked just a little too annoyed, every time he nearly rolled his eyes, it made the flutter of appreciation in Anakin's chest expand because well, Obi-Wan was suffering through these inconveniences for _him_. And it helped that whenever Anakin managed to tear himself away from all the attention and weasel his way back into Obi-Wan circle of conversation, his former Master's force signature would significantly light up and the tension would drain from his shoulders.

Obi-Wan didn't like politicians or events held in their names, but somehow Anakin always seemed manage to make them bearable for him, and he'd taken pride in that.

But now----

"Ah, seems like he's having a good time for once."

"What?"

Anakin's attention snapped away from Obi-Wan and back to the conversation he'd been neglecting and from the way the Chancellor gave him that _look_ , his distraction had been noted.

Smiling sheepishly at being caught, Anakin shuffled in place. But Palpatine didn't seem to mind it at all, because he only huffed, hand coming up to gently pat his shoulder. "Not to worry my boy. I too was distracted by their friendly chatter. It's after all very rare to see Master Kenobi having such a good time in these stuffy occasions, wouldn't you agree?" Now he too was looking at the two men talking on the other side of the room. And just as Anakin's eyes found his old Master again, Master Windu said something and Obi-Wan's stiffened for a second before his shoulders shook in obvious mirth, a hand coming up to cover his mouth even as the force around him danced with humour.

Anakin frowned. An observation huh? His teeth clenched. He didn't like it. Seeing Obi-Wans so…. So carefree and happy? In one of the few places he hated, it made his insides ache in a way he couldn't quite describe.

Who did Master Windu think he was? Why was he even here? Anakin and Obi-Wan could handle mingling with stuffy people by themselves just fine. There was no need for an Order member to make it all the way down here. Didn't the man have other important things to take care of that didn't revolve around entertaining Obi-Wan with his stupid jokes?

"Most be nice to have a fellow Jedi here to converse with," The Chancellor muttered next to him. Voice high enough to catch the young Knight's attention but low enough for it to be mistaken for an internal musing accidentally spoken out loud.

Anakin glowered. "I'm a fellow Jedi."

Eyes widening in apology, his friend shook his head abashed and squeezed his shoulder. "Of course," he said, voice holding nothing but concern and Anakin immediately felt terrible for snapping at him. "I meant no offense my boy. I only figured Master Kenobi would see Master Windu as more of an equal. Someone he could share his burdens with."

And yeah, that hurt. "He can share his burdens with me," Anakin sulked, wincing at how childish that most have sounded. No wonder Obi-Wan preferred the balanced presence of Master Windu over him.

_'No,'_ he thought sourly. _'That's not it.'_ Obi-Wan was only gravitating towards Master Windu because Anakin was busy with the Chancellor and Obi-Wan split away from them as their conversation dragged on. His Master had never made a secret of how little he cared for Palpatine, so of course the second he saw an out he took it, even if that out turned to be the stiff, no fun, Master of the Order.

Determinately, he refused to acknowledge the sparkle of joy surrounding Obi-Wan within the force or how amused and entertained the man looked by the conversation he was sharing with his fellow council member.

"I'm sure there are certain things he cannot share with you, Anakin. Since he is, after all a Master and you're still a Knight, my friend. "

Anakin flinched.

Part of him was certain the Chancellor had only meant to explain his concerns and perhaps soothe away Anakin's own worries when it came to his place in his former Master life, and any other day Anakin might have appreciated his friend trying to talk him through his issues, but the memories of almost loosing his Master to another Padawan was still so fresh in his mind. The fear that he'd been so close to being replaced. That Obi-Wan almost got someone else, someone he would have focused all his time and energy on.

It was all seared into his mind.

He'd almost lost Obi-Wan and only then had he realized the importance he'd held in his former Master's life. How much Obi-Wan had longed to share parts of himself with Anakin; teaching him Soresu for starters, and how every minute the auburn haired man spent with him and Ahsoka seemed to mean the world to him.

He'd nearly lost Obi-Wan and through that terrifying incident he'd managed to see something he'd been missing this entire time.

There might have been certain things his Master wouldn't share with him due to his position on the council, but there were equally as man things his Master did share with him. Jokes about some incident or another that happed during a council meeting, a hilarious story about some council members and less frequently, Obi-Wan's own worries that were often shared after a long battle, shoulders pressed together under darkness of the night; soft snores of their sleeping soldiers surrounding them.

Obi-Wan shared things with him he'd never shared with anyone else, so for the Chancellor, his own friend to imply…..

The man had _no right_ to question his spot in Obi-Wan's life.

Anakin's metal fist clenched once more. "Maybe so---" he gritted out, knowing how unfair it was for him to lash out at his friend but still being unable to make himself stop; the memory of the Twi'lek girl flashing behind his eyes. "But there are also things he can't tell the council that he tells me because I'm his Padawan."

Palpatine frowned slightly. "But you aren't his Padawan anymore. You're a Jedi Knight!" Here the Chancellor nearly threw his arms in the air in a pseudo celebration and let his lips curl up into a wide smile filled with pride.

Normally that would have made Anakin preen under the compliment…. But right now, in this moment, all he could focus on was how Palpatine was trying to take away his _title_. "I'll always be Obi-Wan's _Padawan_ ," he said, trying and failing to keep his voice even. "Just as he will always be my Master. Now---" he smiled apologetically at the surprised Chancellor, momentarily taken back at the flash of anger that he likely imagined passing through the older man's eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check in with my Master about our mission for tomorrow." And with that poor excuse, he bowed deeply to his friend; reassuring himself that he'd make it up to the man at a later date, and scurried away to the two jedi who upon sensing his presence turned around to look at him.

On his way over, Anakin quickly grabbed a bottle from a random table. Now that he was only a hair-length away from the other two, he gave Master Windu a respectful bow, before reaching out and lashing onto Obi-Wan's sleeve, waving the bottle just enough to catch his eyes. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, lips tugging upward into a fake smile.

Raising an eyebrow in disapproval, Master Windu made his feeling towards Anakin's disruption very clear. But before the man could say anything, Obi-Wan spoke up, his fingers curling enough to brush against Anakin's wrist. "No," his former Master said softly. "Not at all. Mace and I were just finishing up." The gentle touch eased the flare of agitation Mater Windu's reaction had caused. "Is there something you needed, Anakin?"

Allowing himself the brief moment to bask in Obi-Wan's gentle force signature, Anakin raised the bottle; appeared to be Corellian brandy, now that he was looking at it, and grinned at his friend. "I thought we could talk about our upcoming mission," he shook the bottle, before quickly bowing to the other Master. "if that's fine with you, Master Windu?"

The Korun Jedi gave him a calculating look. And then, as if sensing something from Obi-Wan his attention was drawn to his former Master and briefly they appeared to share a silent conversation; making Anakin grit his teeth in annoyance. _'Could Master Windu just leave already? Anakin was hear now, there was no need for the other Jedi to hang around anymore._ ' And then the Master of the Order gave them both a nod before taking his leave. "You have a mission tomorrow," was his parting words. "Try not to drink yourselves under."

Obi-Wan huffed out a lighthearted promise, and Anakin kept his eyes on the man until he finally disappeared behind the masses of people milling around them.

Only then did he mange to relax, the tightness in his chest easing up now that he had Obi-Wan by his side without someone else threatening to grab his undivided attention from him. Council member or not, Master Windu had no right to make Obi-Wan feel even remotely comfortable in these types of functions, not when it was Anakin's job to do so. Not when it was Anakin he always sought out whenever he needed to avoid unsavoury politicians _'unless you're too busy with the Chancellor or Padme,'_ his traitorous thoughts whispered, and he shoved them away forcefully.

Well then, if he had to spend less time with Palpatine for Obi-Wan to not stray from him then so be it. He would be glad to do so.

"Anakin?"

The concern in his former Master's voice was evident, and it made Anakin hunch his shoulders ever so slightly. "Yes?"

"Is something on your mind, dear one?" The endearment had the effect it was intended to and Anakin felt his mouth quirk up into an easy smile.

"It's nothing Master," he said, looking around until he spotted the exist. "Let's just get out of here, ok?"

Obi-Wan hummed in response but by that point Anakin had already started to make his way through the crowd.

"The Chancellor is trying to catch your attention," his Master suddenly piped up, his footsteps quiet as they weaved and apologized their way through the masses of bodies tightly packed together.

"Is he now," Anakin grumbled, letting his fingers finally slip so he could grab Obi-Wan's hand in his and tug him along more firmly. "I hadn't noticed." He was unable to hide the displeasure in his tone at the mention of his old friend however, the older man's disregard for his importance in his Master's life still grating on his nerves.

By the bemused look Obi-Wan was sending him at his uncharacteristic dismissal of the Chancellor, Anakin was sure his Master would eventually question him about his sudden avoidance of his old friend Palpatine, but for now, Obi-Wan only squeezed his hand in a semblance of support and allowed Anakin to lead them away from the festivities.

And if that simple expression of trust didn't just endear Anakin to him even more, as if that was even possible.

_'Maybe---'_ he thought; taking a seat next to Obi-Wan behind the senatorial building, hiding away from the crowd between the shadows cast by the towering walls. _'If I start to choose him more, Master won't have to seek out boring companies like that of Master Windu."_

Satisfied with his conclusion and potential solution, he laughed along to a snarky joke Obi-Wan had just made at the expense of Senator Di'gfu, and took a large gulp of their pilfered brandy.

Eventually his Master's drunken chatter lulled him to sleep as the night dragged on. Obi-Wan's presence alone making him feel more at home than he'd felt in a long time. Eyes falling shut, he slowly began to lean to the side until he ended up resting his head on the other man's shoulder, fast asleep.

He didn't know what happened after that. How the party had ended or when people started to leave, all he remembered was momentarily waking up to the motion of being carried through the temple; soft muffled noises emitting across the walls, head pressed into someone's shoulder. Blearily he tried to look up, but a familiar scent of ozone, vanilla soap and aftershave gently pressed against his senses, and Anakin found himself burying his face even deeper into his Master's back, sighing in contentment.

The soft huffed laughter from Obi-Wan the last thing he heard as his Master's mild force suggestion pulled him right back under into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine really stepped in it this time hasn't he?
> 
> He tried to distance Anakin from Obi-Wan at the absolute worst time and it backfired. Once again, Ani's borderline possessive behaviour towards Obi is taking on step closer to saving the world ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a hard time finishing the third chapter of {You Are Wanted Obi-Wan Kenobi} so I wrote this in the middle of the night like an insomniac lunatic.
> 
> I love me some possessive Anakin, so here you have it. lol


End file.
